


Change of Heart

by omegas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Submissive Park Chanyeol, this has been rotting in my hard drive for months im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas/pseuds/omegas
Summary: Relationships were never easy. They either went down or flames, or ended in marriage.Neither outcomes seemed appealing to Oh Sehun; that is, until he met "Loey."





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the following prompt from otpprompts on tumbr:  
> "Person A and B have a one night stand together. In the morning, when they wake up, person A takes B out to breakfast bc dang they’re cute."
> 
> if you'd like to learn more abt my writing, visit my tumblr -- yeolberrie!

Relationships were never easy.  
They either went down or flames, or ended in marriage.  
Neither outcomes seemed appealing to Oh Sehun; he was far too fond of the peaceful and free life he currently lead.

Although, he was not too prideful to indulge in the sweet splendors physical relationships had to offer. If there were no emotions, and no strings attached, he would be satisfied.

That mentality led him to a place he was no stranger to; a small, but luxurious nightclub in the heart of Gangnam. He made his way in silently, not drawing attention to himself as he took his regular seat in the far back left of the club, a leather-seated booth just away from the bright lights and loud speakers of the dance floors and stages. A local band must have been setting up on stage, he noticed, dark eyes attempting to look over the crowd of dancing twenty-somethings to get a better look at any of the band members.

His eyes snapped away from the stage when a familiar face took long strides up to his table; it was the bartender, who knew Sehun by name at this point.  
"Sehun," his low voice hummed, "always a pleasure to have you in! Just the usual, for your night of people-watching?"

"If you can call it that," joked Sehun, giving the bartender a nod.

Sehun waited until the older man walked away to turn his eyes back towards the stage. He himself never paid much mind to the local bands that would play on-stage at this, or any, club; he knew they just wanted to put themselves on the map, but today...felt different. Sehun knew in the back of his mind, he should pay attention for once instead of playing on his phone or flirting with other lonely strangers. _Maybe he'd fuck one of the band members tonight?_ he chuckled to himself for that thought.

The bartender returned with his regular drink, a simple rum and coke, but before the man could go too far, Sehun waved for him to come closer. "Who's playing tonight?"

The bartender hummed in thought, before replying,"A band called Heaven. Don't know much about 'em, but the lead singer...who was also the guitarist, and sometimes raps...called himself Loey."

Sehun hummed in interest, before nodding his thanks and letting the bartender go about his night. Sehun took a slow sip of his drink, allowing himself to digest the information given to him. The name Loey felt almost...familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on where he'd heard or seen it before. He shrugged to himself, _guess I just have to wait and see._

Sehun became absorbed in his smartphone, the thumping edm coming from the club's speakers being rendered white noise as he swiped, mostly left, through men on a dating app. He didn't know why he even still had that stupid app; none of the men were his type, and if they were attractive, they always wanted Sehun to bottom. Not in this lifetime was he bottoming for _anybody_. He was too addicted with the power and sense of being in control with topping to give it up.

Just as Sehun was getting bored of seeing topless mirror selfie after topless mirror selfie, three young men just around his own age bounced up onto the stage on the far end of the club, commanding the attention of everyone on the dancefloors and at their tables, Sehun included.

As the other two made some final adjustments to two mic stands, a guitar amp, and an electronic keyboard, one stepped forwards to the center mic to make a greeting; and Sehun swore he felt the room spin.

With nervous hands, the stranger attempted to adjust the mic stand to accomidate his tall stature. He grinned as he did so, a 300-watt smile that showed off a deep dimple in his left cheek. After loosening the mic from its stand and bringing it to his lips, he turned his forward-facing red cap backwards, revealing soft platinum hair.  
He gave a deep bow before speaking,"It's nice to be here tonight. We're Heaven. I'm Loey. That," he gestured a large hand to a man looking over an amp with calm eyes,"is D.O. And this," he waved to a smaller man as he adjusted a mic next to the keyboard with gentle fingers,"is Baekhyun. Please take care of us!"

Sehun leaned forward in his booth, elbows on the table propping him up. He was intrigued by the one called Loey, the sound of his low voice ringing in Sehun's ears as he watched Loey switch places with D.O, the shorter man lowering the mic stand to his lips.

Sehun's eyes didn't move an inch as he watched Loey reach towards the floor, and lift a burnt orange-colored electric guitar up by a black shoulder strap. He swung the instrument over his left shoulder, strumming a few chords before taking his place at the front of the stage alongside D.O.

Once all three members settled in, Loey shot his two companions a wink. In the back of the club, Sehun felt almost... _jealous?_ He took a few long sips of his drink, drowning out whatever romantic feelings that were starting to bubble up for the stranger. Sehun had no desire whatsoever for any relationship, he told himself over and over again, especially not one with someone that flirted with his bandmates.

The music began, and Sehun looked on over the rim of his glass. It was an energetic rock song, getting the crowd moving and dancing once again. D.O sang with passion, eyes closed and a hand following the notes of his voice up and down. Baekhyun's fingers danced across his keys fluidly, his higher voice complimenting D.O's lower pitch.

And then, there was Loey.  
He played the guitar like it was second nature to him, strumming and shifting notes and positions effortlessly. He even casually strolled across the stage behind Baekhyun and D.O while he played, showing off a bit for the crowd. He looked down towards the clubbers, and shot a wink and a charming smile towards one of the ladies. Sehun nervously took another sip of his drink, finishing it off and starting to chew on the ice.

The first song ended quickly, a little too quickly for Sehun's liking; it was tradition for artists to perform only two-song sets, and as the other two band members shifted across the stage, Loey took the mic from D.O to address the crowd once again.

"Our last is one I wrote myself," he stated, "with help from my bandmates, of course. It's a slow jam, featuring all of our voices and just a keyboard, and I hope you all enjoy it."

Baekhyun and D.O stood at center stage, with Loey off to the right, playing the keyboard himself this time. With a soft count of _One, Two, Three_ from D.O, the song started.

The voices of the two main vocalists filled the room with a beautiful sound, igniting a few ooo's and wow's from the crowd, Sehun included. Usually, the bands that came through this club were average at best, but Heaven...they were something else, and everyone in that club knew it.

Sehun felt as though he was being lulled to sleep by the song's soft melodies, but once it was Loey's turn to sing, he was at full attention.

Loey's vocals were low, soft and just a bit husky, and made Sehun's heart do a somersault. Loey closed his eyes as he sang, allowing himself to become fully absorbed in his music. As his fingers danced across the keys, Sehun noticed a small tattoo on the inside of his left middle finger; in handwriting-like script, printed into his skin was his stage name, Loey, in all capital letters. Sehun's mind wandered to what else his fingers could do, besides play possibly every instrument under the sun, but he quickly snapped back to reality as the song began to wind down.

Before the last chord was struck, the crowd was already cheering and applauding. Patrons at tables and booths stood up to applaud the trio -- Sehun included. He kept his gaze upon Loey, until they met eyes. Sehun flashed him a smile, and he got one right back that made his heart skip a beat.

Returning to his seat, Sehun looked down at the lit screen of his phone. The time read _2:30 a.m_ , about the time patrons begin to make their sleepy, drunken or lust-filled ways home. Sehun stayed back, though, and allowed the crowd to dissipate. He was too interested by Loey to just let him walk out of this club, never to be seen or heard from again.

Finally, Sehun stood and crossed the distance of the dance floor to approach Loey on the stage, who was unplugging various cords from his guitar amp. Loey watched Sehun out of the corner of his eye as he approached; the stern, angry-looking man who seemed to be staring Heaven down as they performed, was coming this way...what could he want?

Unplugging the last cord, Loey sat at the edge of the stage, allowing his legs to dangle as the gap between Sehun and him closed. As the stranger came closer, Loey noticed that he was...rather handsome. With bold eyebrows, lips in a gentle pout and a sharp jaw, the grumpy stranger was a lot less intimidating up close.

"What can I do for 'ya?" Loey's voice was upbeat as Sehun came close.

Sehun said nothing for a moment, only looked Loey up and down his slim form as if to tell him, _I'm trying to get in your pants._ But, after Loey didn't seem to take the hint, he said, "Impressive show you put on. Haven't seen anyone that good come through here in some time."

Loey chucked a little."Thanks, man, that's great to hear. But...I need to load my equipment back into my truck. Wait for me here?"

Sehun nodded wordlessly, and Loey gave him a thumbs-up before rushing off with his bandmates, guitar and cords under his arms. Sehun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once Loey left his sight; gosh, was he cute. Sehun felt a bit flustered, like he was back in high school again and Loey was the cute boy in class he so desperately wanted to impress. Sehun shook his head, telling himself to snap out of it -- relationships were traps, and no matter how cute he thought Loey was, he refused to allow himself to become trapped.

Loey was back in a flash, feet dangling off the side of the stage like a kid again. He and Sehun sat in silence for a few moments, before they both tried to speak at once.

"I--"

"No, you go first."

"No, you!"

Sehun crossed his arms over his chest, the leather material of his jacket spreading over his shoulders, accentuating their notable width that made Loey's eyebrows raise ever so slightly.  
Cutting right to the chase, Sehun asked casually,"You tryin' to get out of here?"

"Get--" Loey stumbled over his words as he spoke, realizing what Sehun was insinuating only after the sound escaped his lips. _Was it getting hot in here? Did the hot guy from the back of the club just ask to hook up?_ Loey cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah, I...Let's go."

Loey hopped down from the stage and followed Sehun out of the club, and onto the quiet streets of Gangnam. Only a handful of youngsters remained on the sidewalks at this hour, following each other into bars and convenience stores. One or two cars would pass by on the streets, their headlights and the brightly-lit signs of clubs and bars the only source of light as Loey followed Sehun back to, presumably, his apartment.

Too hypnotized by the late-night city vibe, Loey bumped into the broad back of Sehun as he dug into his jacket, producing a key-card to the modern apartment complex. With a click, the door unlocked, and Sehun took Loey's hand to guide him through the dark corridors.

The only thing to be seen in the darkness was a glowing-green elevator button, and when the doors began to open, Sehun pulled Loey in behind him quickly.

Before the doors even closed, Sehun grabbed Loey by the cottony material of his sweatshirt, and pulled him close, their breath mingling as Sehun whispered,"Loey isn't your real name, is it?"

He shook his head."I'm Chanyeol."

"Sehun," he hummed his name in reply, before pulling Chanyeol down ever so slightly, and finally closing the gap between his new lover and him.

The kiss was heated and passionate, lips clashing and Sehun's arms snaking their way around Chanyeol's waist and holding him close. One of Chanyeol's hands came to cradle the back of Sehun's head, the other resting on the wall of the elevator, boxing them in. Sehun didn't allow his companion to assert too much dominance, though, and caught Chanyeol's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before replacing his teeth with a tongue politely asking for entrance to his mouth.

Before Sehun could properly begin to explore his lover's mouth, the elevator let out a small _ding!_ , letting the pair know they have reached their destination. Reluctantly, Sehun pulled away from Chanyeol, leading him by a hand down the hall.

Sehun fumbled with the keypad lock on his apartment, nearly incorrectly inputting his passcode. The door opened too slowly for Sehun's liking, and he quickly shoved Chanyeol inside before following, kicking the door shut in his wake.

Sehun unzipped his jacket, tossing it wherever, and caught Chanyeol's lips in another deep kiss. In an instant, tongues were dancing between lips meeting, and both men could feel their faces flush with blood; among other places.

Gently, Chanyeol pulled away to pull his sweatshirt off in one fell swoop. He was bare-skinned underneath, but before Sehun could comprehend this, he was caught up in kissing Chanyeol again. It was Chanyeol's turn to snake his arms around Sehun's waist, his touch not staying in one place for long and the feeling of Chanyeol's hands mapping out his body driving Sehun wild. His breathing became heavier, as did Chanyeol's, until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Sehun pulled away, and grabbed Chanyeol by the wrist, quickly pulling him down the dark hallway and into Sehun's bedroom. The bed was messy, likely from Sehun's last hookup, but neither man paid it any mind.  
"Strip," Sehun's voice was husky as he ordered Chanyeol around.

Chanyeol did as he was told, unbuckling his belt and tossing it in a corner of the room, then beginning to wiggle out of his jeans slowly. Platinum hair fallen over his eyes, he peered through the curtain of his bangs to see Sehun doing the same; removing a fitted black tee to reveal a pale, toned body, and unbuckling a belt of his own. They slid out of their jeans simultaneously, then, a silence fell over the two.

They were staring at one another; both of them knew, but neither protested as the drank in their apperances. Chanyeol's arms held the faint outlines of muscles from hauling band equipment in and out of trucks, Sehun's own formed from a secret hobby of dancing. Their eyes trailed down one another's figures as they slowly gravitated towards each other; from arms, to chest, to abs, until...

The tents in their boxers brushed one another, and both sensitive men took in sharp breaths. A chill threatened to run down Sehun's spine; he'd hooked up casually with men more time than he could count, but tonight, with Chanyeol...something was different. Sparks were flying, and in the heat of the moment, Sehun didn't protest.

Their lips met once again, and without breaking their kiss, they found themselves lying atop Sehun's sheets. Sehun wedged himself between Chanyeol's thighs, and propped his arms on either side of his companion's head, allowing their kiss to deepen further.

Chanyeol was getting desperate; he whined and moaned quietly into the kiss, his hips bucking up ever so slightly with every movement the pair made. Hearing the noises from his lover made Sehun smile into this kiss, before he slowly pulled away, to Chanyeol's displeasure.

Without a word, Sehun reached for the band of Chanyeol's boxers, sliding them down just far enough for his member to spring free, landing softly on Chanyeol's belly. Sehun took a moment to admire it, admire the soft skin and the precum collecting at the tip. He took a thumb to Chanyeol's tip, spreading the precum across the head, and Chanyeol's body trembled from just this small touch. Sehun smiled; his sensitivity was so precious.

He helped Chanyeol shimmy the rest of his way out of his boxers, tossing them into an unknown corner of his bedroom, before gently spreading Chanyeol's thighs, and settling between them. Chanyeol's breathing was rapid, chest rising and falling in anticipation for what came next.

A moan finally escaped Chanyeol's lips at the sensation of Sehun's warm tongue tracing the length of his shaft. Chest heaving, he dared not to look down to watch as Sehun's tongue traced the head of his member, lapped up the precum that pooled there.

"Look at me."

 _Shit._  
Chanyeol's head moved slowly as he stared between his legs. Sehun had a hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, the other tracing circles into the inside of one of Chanyeol's thighs. Sehun shot Chanyeol a wink, before wrapping his lips around his lover's shaft, and beginning to bob his head up and down.

Chanyeol's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his legs quaked as Sehun sucked him off, a sloppy and slightly hurried blowjob that still managed to make Chanyeol's head spin. Chanyeol had been with plenty of people before; males, females, people outside of the confines of gender, but nobody ever managed to make him feel this good in such a short amount of time. Sehun had only just begun, but Chanyeol already felt like he was going to explode.

His hand came to knit itself within Sehun's black hair as Chanyeol whimpered, "S-Sehun, I'm gonna..."

After one soft suck, Sehun rose from Chanyeol's dick with a pop. He stood off the bed, disposing of his underwear, and began to rummage through a drawer in his nightstand. From it, he produced a condom and lube, tossing them next to Chanyeol before climbing between his legs once again.

Squirting some lube into his hands and rubbing it together, Sehun asked,"You ready?"

Chanyeol nodded rapidly.  
Sehun gave Chanyeol a smile and a kiss, before gently beginning to insert a finger into the man's hole. Chanyeol tightened around the digit, but didn't wince to any pain, much to Sehun's delight. Inserting another finger, there was the same reaction. Sehun kissed Chanyeol once again as he gently stretched him, readying him for the main event.

Sehun's ministrations were stopped quickly by a hand to his wrist. He looked up to Chanyeol, whose appearance made Sehun's heart jump. His hair was starting to become matted to his forehead with sweat, his pupils blown out, and lips pink and kiss-swollen. He was... _gorgeous._

"I...I'm ready," Chanyeol's voice was shaky and quiet,"I need you."

Sehun nodded in understanding. He reached across Chanyeol, and grabbed the condom lying on the sheets next to them. Opening it with his teeth, Sehun rolled it down his length with ease, spreading lube over the rubber for extra slip.

He grasped Chanyeol's hips delicately, before teasing his hole with his tip. Impatient, Chanyeol whimpered Sehun's name. Hushing his lover, Sehun lifted Chanyeol's thighs to rest on his hips, and finally pushed inside.

For the pair, the room was spinning, fireworks were going off; the works. Sehun buried his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck, and fucked him slow at first, wanting to cherish the warm, tight feeling of Chanyeol around him for as long as possible. Sehun was never vocal in the bedroom, but this time, he allowed moans to escape his lips; the pleasure he felt was overwhelming.

The pair were caught up in a passionate kiss once again, lips smacking and saliva being exchanged messily in the heat of the moment. As their tongues danced, Sehun's thrusts sped up, and he found himself not selfishly chasing his own release. He wanted to make Chanyeol feel good, wanted to feel him clench and quake under him, wanted him to moan out his name...

Sehun pulled Chanyeol's hips even closer to his own, and, sitting up, thrust deep within his lover, searching for his sweet spot. Chanyeol's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his legs started to shake a he felt every inch of Sehun within him.

_"A-A-Ah! Sehun, there! Right there!"_

Sehun didn't take his eyes off Chanyeol as he cried out, is tip finally stimulating Chanyeol's g-spot. Sehun almost couldn't take it; watching Chanyeol writhe under him, whimpering for more while beginning to fuck back onto his cock.

Sehun leaned in close to Chanyeol, chasing both of their highs as he tapped his forehead against Chanyeol's. He felt Chanyeol clench around him, and he whispered, "I-I'm close."

Chanyeol nodded rapidly, whimpering out with every thrust until finally, his high hit.

Chanyeol cried out Sehun's name like a mantra, semen spurting onto both of their bellies, and his clenching muscle pushed Sehun over the edge; his hips shaking as he released into the condom.

After catching their breath, the pair separated, Sehun tossing the used condom into a wastebasket. Neither man wanted to move a muscle, only shifting so Chanyeol could almost immediatley fall asleep on his lover's chest.

As Chanyeol snoozed, Sehun found himself absentmindedly running his fingers through his soft, snowy locks. _Was this what being in love was like?_ Sehun hasn't felt this way since he was a child. It was foreign...but, he realized with Chanyeol, he was not opposed to it.

 

 

Sehun woke up in his large bed, alone, the next morning. Still in a sleepy haze, he paid no mind to being alone; it wasn't a new situation to him.  
His eyes snapped open, though, when he remembered Chanyeol.

Sehun shot up in bed, scanning the room for any of Chanyeol's personal items, but all of his clothes were gone. His side of the bed had even been neatly made up, as if nobody had even slept there that night.

Sehun grabbed his boxers from the floor and, while clambering into them, made his way towards the living room, hoping to himself that Chanyeol would still be there. At first, he heard silence, and his heart dropped.

But, when he heard the sound of his apartment door opening, he nearly sprinted towards the sound.

"Chanyeol!"

When he turned to look at Sehun, his heart jumped. Chanyeol's hair was still messy from sleep and sex, and his face was still a little puffy.  
"I was just..." Chanyeol made a motion towards the door.

Sehun shook his head."I'll make you breakfast. If...you want to stay, that is."

Chanyeol hesitated, before loosening his grip from the doorhandle. He smiled and told Sehun,"That would be nice."

Sehun had an ear-to-ear smile on his face as he approached Chanyeol. Placing his hands on either of Chanyeol's arms, he directed his companion towards his breakfast bar, and sat him down at a stool.

Sehun whipped up bacon and scrambled eggs, and the men got to know one another more personally. Chanyeol had been pursuing his true love, music, ever since he was a teenager; and his two best friends made up the band that would allow them to chase their passions to the ends of the earth -- Heaven, which was a working title, according to Chanyeol.

Listening to Chanyeol ramble about his passions was music to Sehun's ears, and his heart fluttered when Chanyeol became excited upon hearing Sehun was a dancer.

"You should perform with Heaven sometime!" exclaimed Chanyeol, with food in his mouth, "We'd love to have you!!"

Sehun laughed at his excitement. "I would love that, Chanyeol."

As Chanyeol went into an enthusiastic speech about the art of dance, Sehun politely looked on, watching as Chanyeol waved his fork as he spoke, as the corners of his mouths upturned in smiles, as his lovely dimples became prominent with his laughs.

Sehun set his head in a hand, and made a realization he never though he'd never make, or even be happy with.

Chanyeol was making him have a change of heart. Sehun would love to be in a relationship with him.


End file.
